Instant Gratification
by Bella Gattino
Summary: He has never been one to wait... and when it comes to her, he won't.  No characters named... but it's Wolf Pack.


He stared across the room, his eyes never leaving her form as she moved through the crowd, pausing every few minutes to say hello to someone she had missed.

He ground his teeth together, his need for her was building to a point he was uncomfortable with. He didn't know if he could stop if it got any worse. He grinned as he thought about pushing up her skirt, bending her over the bar and thrusting into her warmth until she screamed, her body tightening around him as she shattered from his touch alone.

His heart tightened as she laughed, her voice twinkling across the floor to him. He inhaled deeply, seeming to be able to take her deeper into his body, where he craved her.

He was moving across the room before realized it. He moved up behind her, palming her waist pulling her back against his chest.

He felt her relax against his front and he ground his hips against her ass the delicious heat of her body bringing his want to an even higher pitch. He looked up and smiled at the person she was talking to, unsure if it was an old high school friend or someone she worked with.

"Can I borrow you for a moment?" He whispered loud enough for her friend to hear.

She turned her head and looked up at him, and the instant her eyes met his, her breath caught and he inhaled deeply as he smelt her arousal. His eyes drifted shut, and he bite back a groan as his mind flooded with the memories of her taste on his tongue.

"I'm sorry-" She paused as she spoke to clear her throat, "I'll be right back."

He took her hand into his and led her from the living room. He never stopped until he stepped into their bedroom. He pushed the door closed with his foot as he pulled her tightly against his chest.

"I _need_ you." He whispered against her lips before he attacked her mouth, nipping and suckling at her until she gasped allowing him to deepen the kiss.

She groaned against his intrusion and wound her arms around his neck, not waiting for him to help her close the distance between them. He chuckled softly before palming her hips lifting her up his body until she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He pulled from her lips, moving to her jaw line, nipping it gently as he moved to her ear, kissing along the outer rim. "I want to taste you." He whispered as he knelt on the bed. He lowered her gently to the bed, his hand never leaving her until she was settled on the comforter.

He stared down at her as he rested his weight on his hands above her head, "I want you so fucking bad." He forced out around the desire that was overwhelming him. He stared down at the woman who has promised to be his forever, and he felt dumbstruck again. She could have anyone that could give her anything in the world and yet she had settled for a La Push boy who could only promise to give her the world. He felt his love for her swell in her chest, knowing that even without the imprint he would love her, he would need her forever. He would never doubt her love for him, no matter what might come.

She brought him back to the present by gently placing her hand on the side of his face, "Take me, I want to feel you inside me."

He groaned as her words melted over him and he kissed her hungrily. He moved from her lips, down to the buttons of her shirt, opening them quickly attempting not to rip the delicate material in the process.

Finally her bra covered breasts were exposed to his eyes; he couldn't control himself as his want rushed through him and he ripped her bra down the middle, his mouth latching onto her nipple instantly pulling it roughly. He groaned against her flesh as her nails dug into his scalp pushing him closer, yet pulling him away at the same time. He moved to the other side, lapping at it before biting down making her back arch in his hands.

He kissed down her stomach taking time to lap at her skin, relishing in the taste of her body against him.

As he pushed past her waist, he fisted her skirt, pushing it up over her hips until her black lace panties were fully exposed to his hands, mouth and teeth.

In seconds she was writhing beneath his skillful hands, her breath catching as she pleaded for more.

He headed her pleading and pushed her panties to the side before sliding two fingers into her wetness. His own breath catching in his chest as her body tightened around his two fingers. He circled her clit with his thumb, bending his fingers just right to rub against her spot. He rocked against her, until her hips rocked against him with their own rhythm. He kissed and nipped her thighs, licking the skin softly as he continued his ministration until he felt her body tightening around his fingers.

He pushed her thighs apart wider, opening her to his mouth. He stared up her body as he lapped at her clit, pulling it into his mouth before lapping at it again. He felt his body heat as she palmed her breast and her back arched, his name falling from her mouth with each breath.

He moaned deep in his chest as her body shook beneath his lips, her walls crumbling around his fingers, her legs holding his head closer to her body.

Fire shot to his cock as she screamed as he pushed her over the edge, her body arching against the bed, her nails digging into his hair.

"Now," She panted, "I need you now." She grasped at his shoulders pulling at him, her voice begging for him.

"I'm here baby." He replied as he stood from the floor, releasing her body unbuckling his jeans with shaking fingers.

She sat up and brushed his hands away. She pulled his jeans open roughly, her hand diving into the tight denim confines. He groaned softly as she palmed his member, pulling it out, her tongue running along the underside slowly. His eyes rolled into his head as she wrapped her lips around his head, slowly pulling him deeper into her mouth by grabbing his hips.

He lowered his head, and watched her as she looked up at him while she suckled him deeply, her teeth brushing along his length. He watched her love his body as long as he could, until he couldn't stop himself from fisting her hair pushing his hips into her mouth.

With a moan he pulled from her mouth with an audible pop, and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Get on the bed." He commanded, pulling his shirt up and over his shoulders. She obeyed his order, climbing onto her knees and crawling to the middle of the bed looking over her shoulder at him, a naughty grin plastered on her face.

He growled as he followed her, pushing her onto her back. He grasped her panties, ripping the flimsy material from her body throwing it over his shoulder. He pushed her knees up, opening her to his gaze.

He moved between her thighs his eyes never leaving her body as he neared his ultimate goal. He placed her legs on his chest, gripping her hips tightly. He lifted her body, her legs falling further open as he looked up at her.

"Are you ready, baby?" His voice shook with his barely leashed need.

"Yes, please. I need you now." She whispered, pulling at his hips wanting to feel him stretching her, making her ache in all the wonderful ways. "Fuck me."

Her words washed away the remaining control he had and he pulled her body closer until his head brushed against her entrance. He groaned as he pushed into her body, her body wrapping around his member, seeming to pull him deeper into her body.

He groaned; her body arched as he struggled to push into her fully. She groaned and his eyes, that he didn't realize he'd closed, snapped open. "Baby?" He stopped his movements, worried he'd hurt her.

"Don't stop!" She gasped, her nails digging in his arms. Her eyes searched his, "You didn't hurt me."

He released the breath he was holding and began his movements again pushing into her. He slowed his movements watching her face as he entered her fully and it was more than he could handle. He held her against his body tightly, rocking her hips against his as he found his control again.

"God damn it! Fuck me!"

He chuckled, "You want me to fuck you?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Now." She replied.

He smirked as he shoved her knees up to her chest, spreading her legs open wider, "Fine." He pulled from her body and shoved himself back into her roughly. She groaned as he repeated the movement again and settled his weight on the bed, pounding his body into hers, reveling in the sound of their bodies joining together.

Her hips met his every thrust as he pounded into her, never missing a beat and before long she was gasping beneath him with each stroke.

"Come for me," He whispered as he continued his ministrations to her body; his own far too tightly wound for his own good. The feel of her breast brushing against his chest but so electrifying he had to force it from his mind.

His name fell from her lips, as she neared her peak, her body pulling at his until he ached with his own need. Her back arched and he groaned as her nails bit into his back, a welcome painful pleasure.

He never slowed until her body stopped shaking from her release, and when it did he released her legs, letting her wrap her silken thighs around his waist.

He slowed his pace, wanting to stay within her for as long as possible. He rocked into gently, being sure to let his pelvis caress her clit with each thrust. He lowered himself to her body, her breast trapped between her body and his chest, the feel of them again pulling his control into a tail spin.

He kissed her breathlessly, needing to be as close to her as possible. He fisted her hair, tilting her head back and kissed along the line of her jaw, nipping on the soft skin as he went.

He kissed up her jaw to her ear and whispered harshly, "I want to hear you scream when I make you come."

She groaned and as if on cue he felt her body tighten around him again. He rocked against her harder, but just as slow, wanting to draw out her body as long as possible. Her nails bit into his back again as his lips latched onto her shoulder.

"Make me come, please." She whispered, her voice breathless.

He leaned back slightly and rocked into her faster, making her quiver beneath him and almost instantly her breath caught. He pushed into her faster, wanting to watch her as she crumbled around him.

Her back arched, and his name echoed against the ceiling as she shattered her body shaking beneath him. It was more than he could handle and within seconds he felt his own body tighten, the burn in the pit of his stomach grew and before long he was thrusting into uncontrollably, his need to strong.

He dropped his weight back to his elbows, wrapping his arms around her body as he pounded into her. He buried his face in her neck, her name falling from his lips with each thrust.

She wrapped her legs around him tightly, pulling him in deeper until he stilled, holding him against her tightly. "Come in me baby, fill me up." She whispered against his shoulder.

He groaned as her words shot straight through him and he pulled from her one final time and he groaned as he emptied his seed within her.

He slowly released his hold on her, kissing her shoulder, neck and jaw before releasing her completely and kissing her deeply.

He pulled from her body slowly, hissing as the cold air of the room rushed against his body. He fell to her side with a sigh, "I love you baby." He pulled her tightly against his side wrapping his body around hers.

"I love you too, but we have a party to get back to." She replied sleepily.

"They won't miss us for a few more minutes." He replied, nuzzling her neck.

They both growled as a loud knock sounded at their bedroom door a few minutes later. "Come on dude. It's your birthday!" The voice called.

"We're coming!" She called, her embarrassment clearly showing in her voice.

"Sorry baby, but I couldn't help it." He replied helping her to right her clothing.

"Damn you and your instant gratification." She muttered as she smirked.

"Yeah and you love every minute of it."

She smiled and nodded sheepishly as he stood and hugged her tightly to his body, "Yeah I do."

* * *

><p>Thank you to Mist and Evermineff for Betaing and Prereading. Y'all made it better... I love y'all!<p> 


End file.
